


Blind Faith

by Ebyru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Homosexuality, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is not afraid to speak his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Faith

**Author's Note:**

> betad by verucasalt123 @ lj
> 
> Spoilers for season 7, ep 1 (Meet the new boss).
> 
> Ficlet 5/7

No one is listening to anything except the man at the front in a tailored suit. They don’t catch the subtle sound of wings flapping in, or the appearance of a man from thin air. The speaker is a married man with many male lovers, preaching about sexual orientation, and how wrong it is for two people of the same sex to fall in love and wed.

Castiel grits his teeth, approaching the hypocritical man. “Your words displease me.”

The man snorts, making eye contact with the security near the emergency exit. “Excuse me?”

“I don’t appreciate you spreading these false prophecies. This is not how I think.” He walks closer yet. “I am utterly indifferent to sexual orientation.”

“I think you’re lost, sir,” the man says condescendingly, “you need to lea—”

Castiel reaches the front in a flash. “If you are going to judge other’s preferences, you should start by admitting to your own. Your genitalia is not innocent of the so-called crime you accuse others of acting out.”

The man gestures for security to remove Castiel, but Castiel is face-to-face with the nervous man before they can touch him. “You have upset me further,” he turns to the people sitting on the benches. “Do not follow someone blindly just because they claim to know what I want for you.”

Castiel presses a hand to the man’s forehead, a bright light burning out the inside of his skull as he screams for the Heavens to save him.

“I am God,” Castiel says, dropping the man, “And I will not save the likes of you.”

The people scurry out of the church, shrieking and crying. Castiel smiles as they do so; if they are frightened they cannot be true believers.

He disappears without a trace.


End file.
